


OC Birthday Party

by kassistav



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, M/M, eolyne herlentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassistav/pseuds/kassistav
Summary: My oc Minato Kayaba celebrates his birthday prompt :). some references from other fandom include Harry Potter , DC and Marvel :P
Relationships: Kayaba Akihiko | Heathcliff/Koujiro Rinko, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Nochizawa Eiji | Nautilus | Eiji/Shigemura Yuuna | Yuna
Kudos: 1





	OC Birthday Party

Characters - Minato, Roboyaba, Rinko, Kirito, Asuna, Alice, Eolyne, Pixie Yuna, Eiji, Kiku and Higa

Year- 2030 ( he’s turning 7 )

\---------------------

“ happy birthday Minato! “ Rinko woke hers and Kayabas son up from his bed and gave him a little kiss on his freckled cheek

“ good morning mommy! “ Minato smiled 

“ get dressed and go downstairs, i made you waffles and me and Kayaba got you a present!”

“ yay! “ he clapped his hands and rushed downstairs

“ good morning Minato-kun” Kayaba said from the table “ if my calculations are correct then it means today is your birthday isn’t it? “

“ that’s right father! “ Minato said excitedly, his father was basically an al Robot but his thoughts and skin were identical to a humans. His father also used be a human before he died in SAO 6 years ago but luckily Rinko, Kikuoka and Higa were able to restore him in this new body. 

Kayaba wasn’t the only one who had an AL body. Alice, Yuna and Eolyne who were their friends also had that. Alice was the first one to have such body and while people didn’t like it at first It was accepted nowdays. 

“ What present did you and mom bought me?! “ he said eagerly eating his waffles so he can see his present

“ well i wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise now wouldn't i? “ Kayaba gave him a smirk “ and please Minato don’t eat so hasty, it’s bad for your health “ he said putting the newspaper down grabbing his arm

“ finee “ Minato “ anyway are you guys organising a party for me? “ Minato asked 

“ Is that a trick question? “ Kayaba raised his eyebrow 

“ no no carry on “ he said like he knew the answer

“ what are you two talking about ? “ Rinko came downstairs 

“ oh it was nothing really “ Minato said and got up to clean his plate 

“ well at any case, i’m sure you’re excited about your present aren’t you?! “ Rinko said hiding something in her hands

“ i am i am ! “ Minato recalled 

“ well here you go! “ Rinko giggled “ it’s the present Kayaba and i bought for you! “

“ go ahead and open it kid “ Kayaba winked

“ okay okay!!! “ he said and opened it excitedly 

“ oh my god!, it’s the new Pokemon game!...and and a pikachu plush! “ he cried “ it’s my favourite Pokemon! “ 

“ i knew you would like it Mina-chan” Rinko hugged her son “ come and join the hug too Kayaba “

“ of course of course “ Kayaba got up and hugged his son and wife

“ how come i didn’t find it earlier? “ Minato asked

“ i had it hidden somewhere you would never find it “ Rinko laughed

\- a few hours later -

“ HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINA-CHAN ! “ Kirito arrived at the Kayaba-Koujiro residence 

“ Kirito no need to be so loud “ Asuna scolded her fiance “ happy birthday Mina-chan “ Asuna hugged him 

“ thank you “ Minato laughed and returned the hug

“ Happy Birthday from me too Minato “ Alice said smiling, Eolyne was there with her too but he didn’t say anything although he seemed to smile

“ MINA-CHII HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! “ Higa exclaimed and rushed Minato in a hug as well 

“ ah thank you uncle Higa “ Minato patted his back

“ give the kid some space to breath! “ Kikuoka smirked “ happy birthday kiddo, me and Higa don’t have any presents but we are gonna give you 100.000.000 dollars to buy your own house or even make your own video game “ he winked 

“ a-ah thanks Kikuoka “ 

“ you totally stole that from the government! “ Rinko scolded Kikuoka

“ ah but you know i don’t work for that anymore Rinko “ Kikuoka replied 

“ still, that isn’t a present for a 7 year old kid you know! “ Rinko continued scolding him 

“ which reminds me “ Asuna said trying to stop the tension “ me and Kirito already know your love for video games Mina-chan so we bought you this game “ she said and gave Minato a present

“ which one is it?! “ he said excitedly 

“ it’s the new Spiderman game “ Kirito grinned “ Rinko told us all about your love about the marvel heroes so we decided to deliver “

“ YES!” Minato exclaimed 

“ i’m a marvel fan myself you know “ Kirito whispered in his ear

“ nah i prefer DC “ Eiji responded from behind

Minato grinned at Eiji and Yuna 

“ Yuna-chan, Eiji-kun hello! “ Minato greeted them 

“ Hey there kid “ Eiji smirked “ i heard you’re turning 7 today right?”

“ that’s right! “ Minato nodded happily 

“ well, me and Yuna don’t know what kids like, but we decided to give you this present “ he said and gave him a package 

“ oh what is it, it’s so soft“ Minato asked 

“ why don’t you find out? “ Yuna smiled at him “ open it! “

“ alright” Minato said and opened it “ it’s a Hogwarts cloak! “ he exclaimed “ and it’s a hufflepuff one just like my house! “ he laughed 

“ aww i knew you would like it “ Yuna clapped her hands

“ like it? I LOVE IT! “ Minato grinned “ Harry Potter is one of my favourite franchises! “ he exclaimed “ Have you seen the new reboot movie? “

“ I have! “ Eolyne decided to speak “ the story was fine but i do hope they give us more of the Golden Trio together “

“ me too! “ Kirito said and ruffled his head “

“ oi Kirito-kun! “

“ Oh i almost forgot! “ Eolyne said when Kirito let him go “ i have a present for you too ! “ he said and gave him something that looked like a book

“ o-oh really? what is it? “ he asked 

“ it’s a photo album! “ he said “ me, Kirito and Alice bought it so you keep your memories of your friends and family! “ he said smiling 

“ thank you Eolyne! “ Minato nodded “ i’ll treasure this present “

Eolyne, Kirito and Alice smiled at the response. He didn’t really know what happened to these three friends but he knew from his mother that the time they spend in the underworld was very special for them.

“ alright then! “ Rinko exclaimed clapping her hands “ time to blow up the candles! “

“ ALRIGHT! “ Minato said and rushed to his birthday cake 

“ make a wish Mina-chan! “ Asuna said 

“ okay! “

**Author's Note:**

> actually his birthday was on july 20 but i forgot about it so i decided to write something for him today, i'm sorry baby i hope you forgive me 😭🥺♥


End file.
